Fame
by DontYouTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: Percy Jackson is a rockstar with his 3 best friends Nico, Jason and Grover. Their parents show up and make them go to good high school for a year and cancel their tour. Percy/Annabeth, Nico/Thalia, Jason/Piper, Grover/Juniper, Silena/Beckendorf, Travis/Katie & MORE Rated T little bit of cursing... and cuz im paranoid. (Disclaimer: If I'm Rick Riordan I wouldn't be on here would I?)
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy's POV**_

I just love my life.

Right now I'm on a tour with my band in California. Yeah, Thats Right, Im in a band. My name is Percy Jackson, I'm 17 years old and I'm a singer/songwriter/rockstar/superstar/actor. My band is named The Demigods. The band name was inspired by our family, Firstly my dad is Poseidon. Poseidon is one of the richest and most powerful men in the entire world. He owns anything to do with the Ocean. Cargo Ships, Cruises, You name it. To top that hes a Marine Biologist.

In my band I have my Three best friends in the entire world. Firstly Nico. Nico is 17 like me (Okay im not gunna put their age anymore because they're all 17 in my story kay?) His father is Hades, My uncle and the richest man in the world. He owns everything underground. -Tunnels, Subways, again... you name it. Hes got a bad temper though. Nico wears all black. I mean he is OBSESSED. He usually wears black skinny Jeans, v-neck t-shirts that say funny logos and quotes on them, Black converses, and a black leather jacket. He usually has his hair spiked up with gel.

Then it goes to Jason. Jasons my cousin. His father is Zeus. Zeus is the most powerful man in the world of coarse. He owns anything to do with the sky, he has a bad temper like hades and tends to be a drama queen. Anyway, Jason is our bass guitarist in our band since Nico takes on drums, He usually wears Black skinny jeans, a blue v-neck tshirt and blue and white converses. Dont ask why we have converses, they are just awesome. Anyways, Jason is a really cool guy. We've known each-other since we were little and hes a ladysman. I mean it, he can get any girl as soon as he snaps his fingers and we have no idea how he does it.

Next is Grover. I've known Grover since we were learning to walk, he was my bestfriend through preschool, middle school, (Theres no high school since he was homeschooled when we became famous). His father, Pan, unlike our fathers, is nice and caring. Pan owns every piece of land that doesn't have any cities on it, not just that, but parks, public gardens, everything like that. So moving on... Grover is our lead guitarist for our band while I sing. He has alot of talent as in he can play every single instrument but hes hopeless at singing. Nico thinks he sounds worse than a dying cat, and thats saying a lot.

I sat down on the couch. I felt so tired. You see, we're on tour around the world for a year... I mean, its exciting but you get very tired.

_Ring_

"Jason! Can you get the door!" I yelled.

"No! Im beating my high score! I can't stop now!"

I groaned.

"Fine I'll get it!"

I got up quickly.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Im coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door to see Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, And Pan.

"D-Dad" I stuttered out.

I heard some gasps from the game room. Five seconds later Jason,Nico, And Grover Hurried over.

They all had the same reaction as me.

We led our parents to the living room where they all sat on the couch.

Nico was glaring at his father. "Oh so after what is it? 3 years? 3 years since you had not bothered to see us! What do you want now!" he said.

Hades rolled his eyes. "You need more publicity, so we have decided you're all going to Goode High for the rest of the year and cancel the tour."

Our mouths dropped

"What!" We all shouted.

"No way!" said Grover

Pan sighed "Yes way."

We groaned

"Okay fine, but under one condition" I said with a gleam in my eyes.

"Yes what is it!" Zeus growled

I smiled "We get to have new cars, new house, spending money... all that stuff." The nodded. "Oh and Freedom"

"Deal" said Poseidon.

Nico, Jason and Grover grinned at me.

**_LINE-BREAK-TAKING-YOU-TO-THE-AIRPORT_**

As soon as we got off the plane we were mobbed by fans.

By the time we got out thanks to our bodyguard Argus, we had messy hair, ripped clothes, and lip gloss all over our face.

I looked at Nico and laughed. All he had on was underpants and a ripped t-shirt.

Worst of all his underpants were Power Rangers.

Grover and Jason saw too and burst out laughing.

"Yeah Yeah, I know BUT in my defense ... my sister got them for me..."That just made us laugh harder.

We all changed and managed t get the lip gloss off.

I checked the time. 8:27am. Shit school starts in 8 minutes.

"Shit! we got 8 minutes get lets go!"

Argus led us to a car and DAMNNN... It was a Hot Red Ferrari.

"Sweet!" Grover yelled

We all nodded and hopped in.

_**LINE-BREAK-THEY-ARE-PULLING-UP-TO-SCHOOL-IN-THE-FE RRARI-**_

As we pulled up we saw about 60 kids who looked like they were looking for someone to give them their favorite candy.

The downside to having a Ferrari is people know who you are straight away... i mean... who else has one at our age?

The group of kids swarmed in front of our car as we pulled up, to be honest I was a little scared they would rip me to shreds.

I wore a sea green v neck t shirt, a black vest, black skinny jeans, green and blue converses, and a dog tag mom got me for my birthday.

Grover, Jason, and Nico wore the same as me but different colors.

"Ready?" I asked them

Grover gulped "Uh... No.."

I grinned and dragged them out "Come on Goat Boy"

They all groaned

Fans screamed so loud I think I burst my eardrum.

Argus led us to the principals office while fans were trying to swarm us.

I couldn't stop looking around for Thalia. If you want to know... Thalia is my cousin and Jason's sister. She goes here because most of her friends shes known since she was learning to speak goes here.

We finally got to the principals office.

As soon as I saw him I froze and so did Jason, Grover and Nico.

"D?" Jason said

The principal rolled his eyes "Bah! My little brother can't even get my name right! Its Dionysus! Or were you too busy being famous rock stars to notice!"

Jason grinned and gave his brother a hug. (I'm making it so they like Mr D in this but hes not a big of a jerk in my story)

Mr D smiled "Okay here are your schedules, now go on you don't want to be late"

We walked out the door and into a deserted hallway... yep we're late

We all had Greek Mythology first so we made our way to class 18B. Apparently our teachers name is Mr Brunner, I hope he doesn't hate me.

We all tried to get in the door at the same time and got stuck with the whole class staring at us with wide us while we were saying things like 'Ugh Nico Move!' and 'Grover stop kicking me!'

When we got in the look on everyones faces made us crack up. I mean... ROFL.

Mr Brunner cleared his throat. "AHEM It seems we have new students. Care to introduce yourselves?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and stepped up. "Um.. Yeah Im Percy Jackson"

"Nico di'Angelo"

"Jason Grace" gasps at this cuz of Thalia

"Grover Underwood"

Mr Brunner frowned "Okay so make your way to those spare seats down the back"

I looked around and... "THALIA!" I yelled

She grinned and her Electric Blue Eyes sparkled "Hey Perce!" Her eyes drifted off to Jason when I finished hugging her "Jason Grace! Get over here and give your sister a hug!" Gasps from the class. They hugged.

A girl with Red hair scoffed "How can he be your brother Thalia? Hes super hot and your... not"

Jason glared at her "Don't pick on my sister"

The girl shrunk back in her seat.

I grinned as we made our way to the back.

When class started I started whispering to Nico "This class is boring, We already know all of this." He nodded and said "I know right"

There was a loud cough and we found Mr Brunner and the class looking at us. I gulped "Um.. sorry what Mr Brunner?"

"Please answer the question on the board"

I looked around the class and saw... The most beautiful girl in the world

She was tan and athletic looking, she had blond hair and princess curls, Grey eyes full of intelligent but also dangerous as if trying to calculate how to take me down in a fight.

She stood up and said "I'll do the question Mr Brunner" He shook his head "Now Annabeth I've asked Perseus this question" I winced at the sound of my full name.

I forced my eyes away from her and looked up at the board. The question was in Greek. The question was Γιατί ο λαός της Αθήνας το όνομα της πόλης μετά την Αθηνά; (Why did the people of Athens name the city after Athena?) I gulped and said "

Διότι όταν η θεά Αθηνά και ο Ποσειδώνας ήταν ανταγωνίζονται μεταξύ τους, η Αθηνά είχε ένα καλύτερο δώρο γι 'αυτούς. Εκείνη τους έδωσε μια ελιά, ενώ ο Ποσειδώνας τους έδωσε ένα ελατήριο το αλμυρό νερό." I realized I said it in Greek, the class was staring at me in shock and then i added. "What i said was 'Because when Athena and Poseidon were competing against each other, Athena had a better present for them. She gave them an olive tree while Poseidon gave them a salt water spring.'"

Mr Brunner got over his shock and smiled at me. "And how do you know Greek Percy?" I grinned "Well my dad is Greek so he taught me how to speak it and it wasn't very hard because its in my blood"

He nodded at me. "And why were you not paying attention?"

I gulped and Nico snickered "Well I already know what there is to know about Greek Mythology"

He grinned. "Well you don't mind if i ask you some questions then?"

I shrugged.

"Who defeated Medusa?"

"Perseus"

"The Nemeon Lion"

"Hercules"

"What is the only thing that can defeat a Drakon"

"A Child Of Ares"

The class was gaping at me and Mr Brunner look amused.

The bell wrung and we walked out of class only to be attacked by fans.

* * *

Yeaaah... Sooo... Sorry if its not that good... Im just a bit tired today...

Okay so review!

-Taylor


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I hope you liked the last chapter, Theres going to be a little fluff in this. okay? Sooo... Read & Review! I dont own PJO or HoO**_

_**-Taylor**_

* * *

Fame Chapter 2

"RUN!" Screamed Jason.

Too late.

Within two seconds we were mobbed by screaming girls and boys. I felt hands wrap around my wrist and yank me out of the mob.

I looked at who had helped me. The girl from my class.

Annabeth.

"Thanks" I said.

She smiled, I swear it was the most amazing, sweet smile I have ever seen.

I felt a slight push from behind me.

Jason, Grover, and Nico had dreamy faces and were being dragged like I had.

Nico got saved by Thalia, who was smirking.

The girl who saved Jason had caramel colored hair and eyes that change from Blue to Green to Hazel then to Black and it goes on...

The girl who helped Grover had Chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes.

They were swooning over the girls till I snapped them out of it by elbowing them in the stomach.

I looked down at my clothes to make sure they were okay. No such luck.

My jeans were fine (Thank The Gods)

My vest was lost in the mob, My shirt was in tatters and you could see my six pack, I was missing one converse, and my hair was so messy that I looked like Godzilla.

I groaned.

My friends were worse.

Grover had nothing on but jeans (Which are now shorts)

Jason was missing his converses, tshirt and dog tag, so all he had on were jeans and a vest.

When I looked at Nico I burst out laughing and everyone followed my lead.

"Shut up!" He grumbled

"Looks like Death Breath got a make over!" Thalia laughed

Nico was wearing nothing but jeans, but he had makeup all over his face and arms.

Jason smiled "So uh... who are you people?" He said (Not taking his eyes off the girl who saved him)

The girl who helped Jason stepped forward "Piper McLean"

"Annabeth Chase" I think I'm swooning over her.

"Juniper Bush" Grover's time to swoon :D

"You know me, I'm Thalia Grace of coarse" She stuck her tongue out at me. Being the mature rock star I am, I did it back.

Nico frowned "Okay well... Im going to get changed..."

Thalia nodded "Okay, well how about when you're done we take you to your next class? Because the rooms are hard to find and stuff..."

Nico smiled "Okay"

_**LINE-BREAK-TAKING-YOU-TO-WHEN-THEY-HAVE-CHANGED-AN D-IM-NOT-DESCRIBING-THEIR-OUTFITS-**_

STILL PERCY'S POV

When we came out Thalia smiled "So what class do you have next?"

"Music" We said altogether.

The girls eyes lit up "Us too!"

I grinned "Cool"

We walked into the music room turned to us.

My music teacher is...

Uh Oh...

"PERSEUS!" The teacher grinned "Its been so long cousin! Come up and sing a song for us, You too Jason and Nico!"

I groaned. The girls snickered.

* * *

Cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHA

Sorry...

haha okay sorry if it sucked.

Im only doing it short this time because I didn't have much time today...

okay bye guys rate and review!

-Taylor!


	3. Chapter 3

"APOLLO?" I said, in shock.

He grinned cheekily at me. "Hows uncle Poseidon?"

I shrugged "Saw him for the first time in three years along with Hades, Zeus, and Pan. They said we gotta go to school so here we are" I said smiling.

He nodded quietly "Yeah last time I saw dad was a year and a half ago. But I don't mind Artemis is the one he always visits."

I frowned and looked at the class, the girls were swooning over us and the boys were looking bored.

Apollo pointed towards the stage "You guys get up there and sing. The class need to know how its done" He said winking at us.

We grinned and walked up to the stage while Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, and Juniper sat down and started whispering.

I was on guitar and singing, Grover was on drums, Nico was on bass, and Jason was back up guitar.

I smiled at them and started singing.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad_  
_Where the West was all but won_  
_All alone, smoking his last cigarette_  
_I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything."_

_Where were you, when everything was falling apart._  
_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang_  
_And all I needed was a call that never came_  
_To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

_But in the end everyone ends up alone_  
_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_  
_Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be_  
_No way to know how long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

_The early morning, the city breaks_  
_And I've been calling for years and years and years_  
_And you never left me no messages_  
_You never sent me no letters_  
_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor, Where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

_Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?_

I grinned when we were done.

The class had were gaping at us.

I looked at Annabeth and laughed out loud as did my band. She had her jaw dropped, she had wide eyes and a dreamy expression and was that drool?

Thalia, Piper, and Juniper were the same.

W smirked and said together "Close your mouth you'll catch flies."

They blushed and closed their mouths. Good choice.

The rest of the day was a blur.

Percy went to bed with one person n his mind.

Annabeth Chase.

* * *

Sorry about all this guys... ive been really busy! Also, my story The Mark of Athena is going to be stopped for a little bit due to other stories im writing and want to finish before that one...

Okay well... Please don't be mad :(

-Taylor


	4. Authors note!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry I know you hate authors notes but...**_

_**Just wanted to let you know that theres two new choices on the poll.**_

_**Please vote because I really don't want to do one of those truth or dare stories :L**_

_**Okay thanks! **_

_**Bye!**_

_**-Taylor**_


End file.
